Shepard and I
by The Space Bagel
Summary: When Shepard is abruptly yanked out of Mass Effect and appears on my bedroom floor, I was more than a bit surprised. But now, as life goes on, will Shepard be able to navigate the world she now lives in, along with the help of a new friend? Or will she cause massive amounts of chaos for shits and giggles? I don't know, but I do know one thing: life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: Shepard Breaks Logic

**A/N: How's it going guys, The Space Bagel here. Today I am bringing you the first chapter of what I hope is going to be a multichaptered story. The first chapter will be in second point of view, but I don't plan on making the rest of the chapters this way, unless you guys ask me to. As per usual, reviews are appreciated and if you notice anything wrong, grammar or other, please make sure to tell me, as I do not have a proofreader *Le forever alone bagel*. On a side note, photo credit goes to Utsu San on Deviant Art.**

_**Disclaimer Blarg: In Soviet Russia, Mass Effect disclaims you, which means I don't own Mass Effect or Shepard, sadly.**_

* * *

You let out an exasperated sigh as you glance down at your keyboard, before looking back up to your computer screen. Currently, you were typing the newest chapter to your Mass Effect story, but there was just one problem: Commander Shepard. In truth, she wasn't the problem, the problem was how hard it was to write her into a story. Seriously, you couldn't believe how hard it was to get her character correct, which is funny because you were the one who chose her personality beforehand. 'Paragon, good-humoured, loyal, mischievous, proud' You mentally went through your list of her traits, something that had become a habit of yours.

Biting your lower lip, the perfectionist in you notices several sentences on screen that don't fit or have too many commas. You force yourself to ignore those errors, or else you'd be here all day trying to perfect them all.

You scroll down several pages of text, happy with the amount of work you have accomplished so far. Deciding to reward yourself for this, you stand up out of your chair and walk out of your room. Taking a left turn in the hallway, you reach the kitchen. But you were not here to state the obvious, no, you were here for just one thing, the liquid that made all your late night gaming sessions possible: hot chocolate.

You walk over to the counter and snatch up the container before it somehow manages to vanish into thin air. You begin to walk towards your kettle, but a sudden loud bang, followed by the lights flickering and then shutting off entirely, stopped you. With a frown, you set down the hot chocolate container and reach into the nearby cupboard, pulling out an electric lantern.

Thinking about it now, the only reason you had bought an electric lantern instead of a flashlight was because the lantern reminded you of Amnesia. With a flick, you turn on your lantern and bath the room in a harsh glow, the shadows receding sharply as you walk around.

"Probably just another power-outage" You mumble to yourself as you walk towards your room. Still, the bang you had heard earlier had originated from your room, so maybe a bulb had just broke? You weren't sure, but you intended to find out one way or the other.

You turn right, walking into the hallway. Strange, your bedroom door is closed slightly, you were certain you had left it completely open when you had left.

"I must have closed it slightly without knowing it." You try to reassure yourself, but you couldn't help but feel a creeping feeling of dread as you approach your room, and the Amnesia-esque lantern certainly wasn't helping that. You silently push open your bedroom door, sticking your arm that held that lantern out and into the room to light it up. Quietly, you managed to get your whole body through the door way without making a sound, before closing the door behind you slightly.

As you scanned the room, you didn't notice anything odd or out of the ordinary. Apart from the fact that it appeared as though your computer turned off and you might have lost all you progress, nothing seemed strange. Well, except for that big blanket covered pillow in the middle of the floor. 'Wait...' You stop scanning the room and stare at the pillow. "I don't remember owning a gigantic pillow, or a black blanket."

Your eyes open wide as they finish adjusting to the rooms dim lighting, your jaw hanging slack as you look at the 'pillow' on the floor. That wasn't a pillow, or even a blanket for that matter. That was a person: a person in armour, and a person in the middle of your bedroom floor none the less. The room is filled with a deadly silence for several seconds, right before the person's eyes flutter open, then instinct takes over and you let out a scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Shepard's POV Time!

**A/N: Let's keep this quick and simple: The Shepard in this story comes from around Mass Effect Two, or early Mass Effect Three. She is also female. The main character is heavily implied in being female, sorry to all you male readers out there. After this chapter, I will most likely make it Third POV, unless you guys want me to change it back to Second POV. I love all of my reviews, they give me the support I need to write more chapters. **

_**DISCLAIM ALL OF THE THINGS: Oh woe is me, I don't own Mass Effect or Shepard.**_

* * *

_{Shepard's POV}_

Shepard was currently floating in a void of nothingness, for several minutes to be exact, with no idea how she had gotten there in the first place. One minute she was reading a book in her quarters, the next she had appeared in a magical void for no reason other than the universe probably hated her guts. Well, as far Shepard was concerned, the universe could go fuck itself, and with that she gave the void the middle finger, before spinning around and facing the opposite direction.

Now, several minutes later, she was also giving gravity the middle finger by floating upside down in the void.

"Fuck the police!" Shepard shouted as she attempted to swim through void, before abruptly stopping. "Alright, I'm bored again." Shepard said with a sigh of defeat.

In fact, she was so bored that she briefly considered peeing in order to see if it would also stay suspended in empty space like she was, but that thought was quickly ignored.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic boom, followed by a blinding light. Shepard shielded her eyes from the light, and soon all that remained was a deafening silence. When she reopened her eyes, Shepard was surprised to see that she was no longer being suspended in impossible space, but was in fact on the floor of a room. She blinked once, then twice, then a third time, just to make sure she wasn't just seeing things, but she still remained on the floor.

'The hell?' Shepard thought to herself as she lay unmoving on the floor, not daring to move an inch. Her eyes quickly began to try to adjust to the dark room, and soon she was able to make out the outlines of several objects.

'Okay, so there's defiantly a bed in here, that will surely prove _**extremely **_helpful in the future.' Shepard exclaimed to herself sarcastically. However, her analysis of her surroundings was soon cut short by the sight of a dim light from behind what Shepard assumed was a door.

'Whoa' Shepard thought as she realized something, 'That door is really old, like from the year 2000 something old. Who even has those kinds of doors anymore?'

The dim light began to grow brighter, until it appeared as if it was right behind the door. The door had been slightly ajar before, so now that there was a source of light behind it Shepard could make out a figure holding a lantern.

'Possibly female, looks like they're around 22 years old, and they're wearing some really strange clothes.' Shepard noted to herself. 'Seriously, a white hoodie, blue jeans, and canvas sneakers? This person must really love the year 2012, what with all the stuff they have from that era.'

The door opened and the figure stepped inside, the lantern's brightness forcing Shepard to close her eyes to adjust to the sudden light-source. When she opened them again, she found the figure staring at her, a look of fear evident in their green eyes. Several deadly seconds filled with heavy silence filled the room, before the figure let out a sudden and unexpected scream.

* * *

**A/N: Y U NO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: Poker Face is Your Friend

**A/N: Well, here's the new chapter you guys. Sorry for it being kinda crap, I've just not been feeling like writing lately. Please review and such, as mentioned before.**

**Thanks to the awesome Ms Sticha for proof-reading this and making it 20% cooler**!

_Disclaimer: Shepard and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, you belong to Mother Russia, da?_

* * *

Sometimes, humans are strange. Occasionally we do things that don't make any sense, but they probably did at the time. When we panic, we also do things that we wouldn't have done under normal circumstances. With that being said, it is perfectly easy to understand why you chose to scream.

Oh yes, you could have easily run away from the figure on the floor and gotten help from someone, but no, you decided to screech like a banshee instead. To top it all off, after screaming you didn't go and run away like you should have.

What did you do? Well, you went and grabbed the figure's pistol, then pointed it straight at them whilst shaking like a leaf. Hell, you didn't even know HOW to shoot a gun; aside from playing first person shooters you had never even held one, but here you were holding one like you were the Master Chief. If anything, you could at least make the figure piss themselves in fear, or out of laughter at how stupid you looked.

Since you were already holding a weapon you didn't even know how to use, you decided to be even more ballsy/stupid and ask the figure who the hell they were, and why they were laying on your bedroom floor.

"Holy freaking Mother Luna, why the hell are you in my bedroom?!" You shout at the person, who looked equally as confused as you. While you waited for them to answer, you took a moment to _actually **look** at them_. Right off the bat you noticed it was a girl, so you could stop referring to her as a 'they' in your head. You also noticed how closely her face, hair, and armour resembled that of a certain space commander, AKA Commander Shepard.

"Woah there, you wouldn't want to hurt an innocent person for no reason, would you?" She pleaded as soon as she noticed her pistol being pointed towards her by some random person, her arms put up in front of her.

You noticed one more similarity that she shared with Shepard: her voice. Your hands began to tremble, even more so than before, as you added 2+2 and came to a startling realisation, one that made seemed to make perfect sense, as well as no sense whatsoever: the person you were currently pointing a gun towards was Commander Alexandra J. Shepard - no, _**your** Commander Alexandra J. Shepard._

"What does Garrus spent all of his time doing?!" You blurt out, silently praying that she was wrong so that you can tell yourself that she did NOT just break all the laws of physics and basically every law of science that existed.

"Calibrating. 'Can it wait for a bit, I'm in the middle of some calibrations.'" She fires out her response without a pause, face the very definition of calm. You couldn't read her emotions behind that placid facade, and you had a feeling that's the way she intended it to be.

Your eyes widened, your jaw dropped, and your hands let go of the pistol, letting it fall to the carpeted ground with a thud. Your mind began to race: Commander Shepard was in your room. Where the hell did your lantern go? _The Commander Shepard was in your room_. Commander Shepard just broke science. You just dropped a fully loaded pistol onto the ground. **_Commander freaking Shepard was in your room._**

You had too many thoughts flooding through your mind at the moment, so you did the only thing you could think of, no matter how illogical it was: You rushed forward and gave Shepard the biggest hug you could muster.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh." you repeat over and over whilst hugging Shepard, a huge smile on your face.

If you were in an anime, you were sure that Shepard would have either sweat-dropped, or blushed as you hugged her.

"Uh, care to explain what's going on?" She asked awkwardly, seeming to deem you as not a threat and instead allowing you to continue your hugging.

"Oh tits! I forgot, I'm sorry!" You say as you realise that Shepard had no freaking clue what was going on. You pull yourself away from hugging her and feel a flush of embarrassment flood your face. Standing up, you extend a hand towards Shepard, which she happily accepts, and pulls herself up off the floor.

With an awkward smile, you rub the back of your neck and introduce yourself.

"My name's Riley Sanderson, but most people call me Lee."

"Well, I'm Commander-" Shepard begins, only for you to cut her off.

"Shepard. Commander Shepard, I know." You say excitedly, fangirling all over.

"...Alright, so somehow you know my name, who Garrus is, and most likely a bunch of other unnamed things. Please, would you be so kind as to tell me how in the hell you know all of these things? Because for all I know, you could be an assassin out to snuff me." Shepard said with a raised eyebrow, eyes flickering with suspicion and doubt.

'Oh yeah...that.' You think to yourself, followed by an awkward silence in which you tried your best to keep a poker face and figure out what to say to Shepard.

_'Well, you just came out of my computer obviously.'_ You think to yourself sarcastically, figuring that she would think you crazy if you told her that. So, without further ado, you began to carefully choose your words to say to Shepard, silently praying to any gods out there for Shepard not to freak out.

"Well...you see, you're in my bedroom, as you may already have known. And..." You desperately tried to hold your poker face together, preparing yourself for what you were about to say. The fate of the universe hung in the balance of you not bursting out laughing at your next statement, even though it was true.

"Shepard; I'm pretty sure you just broke a hole through the fabric of space-time and somehow came out of my computer and into my dimension. This, by the way, is currently the year 2013, and in this dimension you're a video game character that I helped create." Yep, poker face activated.

Silence filled the room as Shepard tried to process what you had just told her, and with you trying to hold onto your poker face for dear life. It certainly wasn't helping that your brain was the world's biggest troll/asshole and was making you think of hilarious pictures in an attempt to make you burst out laughing. Damn, even the most hardened soldier would shudder at the amount of willpower you were using to keep your poker face on. Your willpower level was over 9,000!

Several seconds later and Shepard's mind finally caught up with her, causing her to look at you with a mixture of disbelief at your words and fear at the fact that they may have been true. But deep down, somehow she knew that they were.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4: Shepard's Side of Things

**A/N: Oh god I'm so sorry for the wait everyone. I've been just destroyed by Writer's Block for the past couple of months. This may not be the best quality because I'm still not feeling my writer's groove, but I felt that I had to give you guys something since you've been waiting patiently for such a long time. So please just bear with me. But, as always, please remember to rate and review! They help me a lot, and that makes you awesome.**

**This chapter was proof-read by the one and only Ms Sticha; you should go check her out, she's pretty awesome.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, Shepard, nor you my dear reader. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, you belong to the Flying Spaghetti Monster._

* * *

Shepard could have sworn that she would have heard the sound barrier shatter upon the figure screeching; that is, if she hadn't been covering her ears in pain.

Briefly, Shepard could see the figure jump down to the floor as they picked up her pistol in one swift movement. She would have reacted with a standard disarming, but her ears were demanding all of her attention at the moment.

Slowly, the pain faded to only a dull throb, ringing fading into the background.

Shepard looked up at the figure in front of her, and was greeted by the sight of her own gun being pointed down at her menacingly.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, the figure did so first.

"Holy freaking Mother Luna, why the hell are you in my bedroom?!" The figure demanded, visibly shaking as they kept the gun leveled on Shepard.

Unconsciously, Shepard noticed how the person seemed to be 'examining' Shepard, looking her over with an increasing anxious and surprised gaze. It was almost as if they had seen or known Shepard before, but couldn't quite put their finger on it.

Shaking these thoughts out of her head, Shepard began considering her options. She could plead for mercy, try to disarm the person, or jump out a window in an escape attempt. There was probably a paragon option in there somewhere, but Shepard didn't feel like searching for it.

Logically, there was only one option that would leave her in one piece. Because jumping out the window of a how many story building into unknown territory is just asking for some broken bones, and attempting to disarm the person as they were right now would result in Shepard getting shot, courtesy of humanity's 'Fight or Flight' instinct.

Seeing as there was only one remaining sensible option, Shepard opted to appeal to this person's sense of mercy, and hope that they at least had one.

"Whoa there, you wouldn't want to hurt an innocent person for no reason, would you?" Shepard pleaded, putting her arms out in front of herself in the customary 'Don't Taze Me Bro' stance. True, it may have been a slight lie, but Shepard needed to decree her innocence.

This person, whomever they were, appeared quite fazed by what Shepard said, as their pupils dilated and their stance seemed to waver slightly. Well, more so than it already was.

Not even three seconds later did they shout out a question, which hit Shepard like a Warp to the face: "What does Garrus spent all of his time doing?!"

This question, this simple and mundane inquiry, caused Shepard's mind to flip.

This person, a person that Shepard had no knowledge of ever knowing or ever seeing, appeared to have some knowledge of who Garrus was. And while Garrus might have met this person during the years that Shepard was 'dead', Shepard knew that Garrus had very little contact with anyone else during that time. During his time on the 'new' Normandy, Shepard had never seen him leave the ship. So how in the world did this strange person know about his odd calibrating habits?

Before Shepard could question any of this, she hurriedly answered their rushed demand, deciding to get answers after she wasn't at risk of being shot.

"Calibrating. 'Can it wait for a bit, I'm in the middle of some calibrations.'" Shepard replied calmly, her deceptively calm facade masking her panic; many years of dealing with politicians having given her the ability to easily mask her emotions.

The person's eyes widened considerably, and their jaw dropped. In their shock, their grip on the pistol faltered, letting it fall to the carpeted floor with a muffled 'thud'.

Before Shepard could react to this opportunity, the person rushed forward. Shepard assumed that this was an attack, and braced herself to counter anything that came her way. And what DID come her way, was an attack that she least expected; the person wrapped their arms around Shepard, and engulfed her in a tight hug.

The hug wasn't the suffocating, murder-type of hug you may get if you were hugged by Wrex. Nor was it the type of nervous, gentle hug that Tali would give you. No, this type of hug was very meaning-filled; a possessive, disbelieving type of hug. It was as if they couldn't believe that Shepard was truly there, that if they let go she would be lost forever, and as if Shepard was a childhood friend that they hadn't seen in years and now they were trying to give all of those hugs Shepard had missed out on during those years apart.

This type of hug was special. If you asked her years later, Shepard would tell you it was one that only that person was capable of giving.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh." The person repeated over and over again, and Shepard didn't need to see their face to know there was a joy filled smile on it, their voice betraying their emotions easily.

Hesitantly, Shepard began to relax, allowing them to hug her. And she might have maybe actually liked the hug as well, not that she would ever admit it.

"Uh, care to explain what's going on?" Shepard asked awkwardly, her face flushed red as the person continued their unrelenting hugging. "Oh tits! I forgot, I'm sorry!" The person exclaimed in embarrassment, their face flushed red. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice the light dusting of red upon Shepard's cheeks as well. They swiftly stood up, extending a hand towards Shepard, which she gladly accepted, pulling herself up off the fuzzy floor. The person was giddy with excitement, practically bounding in place.

A lopsided grin, fuelled by euphoria, lay upon their face as they next spoke.

"My name's Riley Sanderson, but most people call me Lee."

Finally, Shepard could label this person. 'Lee'...such an odd name, and something that Shepard hadn't heard in a long time. Then again, everything about this person was odd, so maybe this was normal for them.

"Well, I'm Commander-" Shepard begins, intending on giving Lee a proper introduction as well, seeing as Lee had been kind enough to give her one.

"Shepard. Commander Shepard, I know." Lee cut Shepard off excitedly, causing Shepard to pale a little in surprise.

How did Lee know her name? Not only did she know Garrus and his not-so-secret, forbidden love for calibrations, apparently she also knew Shepard's name. Now Shepard knew that something was definitely off around here.

"...Alright, so somehow you know my name, who Garrus is, and most likely a bunch of other unnamed things. Please, would you be so kind as to tell me how in the hell you know all of these things? Because for all I know, you could be a hired assassin out to snuff me." Shepard said with a raised eyebrow, eyes flickering with suspicion and doubt.

A full minute of pregnant silence passed until Lee next spoke, having appeared to have been in deep thought, almost as if she was carefully choosing her words.

"Well...you see, you're in my bedroom, as you may already have known. And..." Lee began cautiously, testing the waters as she desperately grasped for the words she needed.

Shepard couldn't help but notice the new presence of a form of 'poker face' on Lee's face, to which Shepard began to worry that she might be in some trouble.

"Shepard; I'm pretty sure you just broke a hole through the fabric of space-time and somehow came out of my computer and into my dimension. This, by the way, is the year 2013, and in this dimension you're a video game character that I helped create." Lee quickly flooded the words out, poker face remaining active during the entire ordeal.

Shepard's mind reeled, desperately attempting to process the information given to her. No, that couldn't be true, right? Impossible. No way, never, nope...unless it was true? There was no way it was true, it just couldn't be!...right?

The room was filled with a cold and awkward silence as Lee struggled to keep a poker face and Shepard struggled with herself internally.

Finally, Shepard broke the silence by turning slowly to Lee. Her face screwed up in a mixture of disbelief, unknowing, and tightly concealed fear. In those eyes shone so many emotions that a new one would have to be made just to describe it.

Shepard's mouth opened slowly, her eyes glued on Lee's, and she spoke one word:

"What?"


End file.
